Stranded
by Pulcinella
Summary: The nations go to Russia for a world meeting, and end up getting snowed in! With two people in each hotel room, how will they manage? Many different pairings, rating will most likely go up.
1. Hotel Rooms

_(Chapter 1) Stranded: Hotel Rooms [Introduction]_

"The flights are all what?" America complained, staring up at the large, electronic board in the Moscow airport. The blizzard outside continued to rage on, as the nations stood in the warm sanctuary of the building.

"Cancelled, America. All the flights are cancelled. I told you that this would happen, but you just insisted on trudging through all that snow to get here." Britain looked disapprovingly at the American, who's light blue eyes were wavering behind his glasses.

"But... We have to go home sometime, right? I-I mean, we can't be stuck here in Russia forever..." The other countries around him knew how he felt, just as scared of the creepy soviet and his sisters as he was.

"Well, I'm sure at some point this bloody storm will end, but until then..." The Brit looked out through the window at the snow fiercely whipping through the air. "I guess we'll have to find somewhere to stay..."

"Da!" Everyone turned towards the source of the single cheerful syllable, as if they didn't already know who it was. Russia stood, tall and happy, leaning over the Baltics. "I know just the place! Follow me."

The wind pounded briskly against their cheeks as the nations of the world walked though the thick snow of Moscow. The countries who were used to warmer climates, such as Australia and Egypt, could barely endure the chill, whereas even the colder regions felt quite a bit of discomfort. Soon they reached a large hotel, with the Russian word 'Любить' displayed on a sign outside. Nobody, spare Russia and his sisters, could understand or even pronounce the word, so they brushed it off as unimportant. They stepped inside the building, all very glad to have gotten out of the snowstorm and into the heated hotel. Looking around, Italy nudged Germany's arm and pointed out a pretty chandelier. Poland explained that all the people milling about the establishment were very fashionable, and France started flirting with the woman behind the counter (though he knew no Russian, he still seemed to impress her with his fancy French). The soviet in the group stepped towards the desk, and began speaking his native language with the woman. They worked out a room plan, complete with him writing something down on a piece of paper, and by the end, Russia turned back around.

"Alright, there's two beds in each room. I've assigned your room partners, which are written down here!" He held up the paper in front of the group, for all to see.


	2. ROOM 401 GermIta

_(Chapter 2) Stranded: Room 401 [GermIta]_

"Hey, Doitsu! We're together!" Italy cheerfully hugged Germany's arm, causing the blond to blush slightly.

"W-well, I guess we should get to our room, then..." The short brunette nodded, as he was actually quite tired, and the two walked up the four flights of stairs. Soon they came upon room 401, and creaked open the door. It was a relatively normal hotel suite, with two beds the middle of the room. They each advanced towards their own separate ones, Germany getting the bed on the right, closest to the door, and Italy getting the bed on the left, closest to the window. They climbed under the covers, and began to close their eyes. After a few minutes of silence, however, Italy spoke.

"Doitsu... I'm cold..." This caused Germany to look over, seeing the Italian pulling the blanket up to the bottom of his nose.

"Ja, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well... You always looked like a very warm person, Doitsu..." The blond sighed as he now shifted his body so he was facing the other.

"What in the world do you mean, Italy? I'm just as cold as you are." The brunette shook his head.

"No, I mean you look like you give off a lot of heat... A very warm person."

"A-are you saying that you want me to... To climb in bed with you?!" Calmly, Italy nodded, and Germany sighed for the second time that night. "Fine, why not?" He stood, and cautiously walked over to the other bed. He hesitantly crawled under the covers, and wrapped his arm around the Italian, who hugged it close.

"Grazie, Doitsu!" The blond swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, and his cheeks, though not visible in the dark, turned a bright shade of red.

"A-are you warm enough now?" The brunette, slowly drifting asleep, responded with a tired nod.

"Ve~ Ti amo..."


	3. ROOM 402 USUK

_(Chapter 3) Stranded: Room 402 [USUK]_

"Ugh, I have to be stuck with America?" Britain looked over at the person in question, his arms folded in front of his chest. America glared back, the two having harbored a bit of bad blood during their argument while Russia was working out the hotel room situation.

"Yeah, dude, can we change rooms?" The 'dude' he was speaking to shook his head and smiled his signature, somewhat creepy, grin.

"Nyet. The rooms are already decided. Off you go!" The two English-speaking countries exchanged glares, but proceeded towards the stairs. Reaching the room marked '402', they both touched the handle at the same time, bumping each other's hands. They pulled back nervously, and America looked down at his feet, blushing. Having let out an annoyed sigh, Britain opened the door before them, and revealed a room with two beds in the middle. They each chose their own, and turned the lights out. It had been a long day.

"Britain?" When he was a little kid living with England, America always liked to talk after they retired to their beds. Britain usually put up with it, even leading the conversation a few times, but now he didn't reply. "Dude?"

"What in the world could you possibly want from me, America? Any sensible person would know that I would typically be about to fall asleep at this hour, thus giving them a reason not to bother me!" America pouted, which caused Britain's tone to soften. "Fine, what do you want?"

"About earlier... I wanted to apologize... I should've never shared my negative opinion about tea with you... Sorry, Iggy."

"Well, no, you shouldn't ha-" England began, but something in his heart set off a small spark when he heard his old nickname. America was the only one who was allowed to call him 'Iggy', and he hadn't said it in centuries. "Ah, I mean, apology accepted..." America turned the other way in his bed so he was facing towards the wall.

"And, uh... I lhmamph," the American mumbled, which caused the Brit to demand that he spoke up. "I love you, alright?"

**Author's Note:**  
Wow, 213 views already? Thanks, guys! Also, 1 review, 3 favorites, and 5 followers! Whoo! I feel like I accomplished something great. Anyway, next up is room 403, Franada. I swear to Holy Rome that I'm going to get some kissing worked in there, one of these chapters...


	4. ROOM 403 Franada

_(Chapter) Stranded: Room 403 [Franada]_

"What?" France peered at the piece of paper that Russia held up, and saw his name sitting solo next to the number 403. "Aw, why don't I get a roommate?" The other nations looked at him quizzically, wondering if he really didn't know why they wouldn't assign someone to sleep in the same room as him. He looked around and sighed. "Fine..." The blond started up the stairs, and felt a small tug at the back of his shirt.

"Uh... Papa?" Canada stood on the stair behind France, and looked up at him with unintentional puppy eyes. "I didn't get a room... Could I stay with you, since you don't have a roommate?" France smiled.

"Bien sûr, mon cher..."* Canada understood what he had said, speaking quite a bit of French himself.

"Yay, thanks, Papa!" He hugged his 'father', and they proceeded up to their room. Stepping inside the door marked '403', France moved behind Canada, draping his arms lazily around the smaller country's shoulders.

"Mon cher, why don't we just forget the separate beds and share one? I promise I won't keep you awake for too long~" Canada's face turned a bright red as France leaned down to gently peck one of his cheeks. "Besides, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Canada's lips quivered slightly as the situation got more and more awkward, as the older nation got closer and closer to molesting him. He drew in a sharp breath though his nose as France nibbled his ear lightly, but didn't go any further. Instead, he pulled back chuckling in his French way and walked over to one of the beds.

"Ohonhonhon, Matthew, you're so adorable, really. You thought I was serious. Ha! I mean, you're cute, and all, but I would never-" The Frenchman was stopped by nervous Canadian lips on his own. It was a short, first kiss, at least for Canada, and he pulled away blushing.  
"Je t'aime, Papa..."**

*"Of course, my dear."

**"I love you"


	5. ROOM 404 LietPol

_(Chapter 5) Stranded: Room 404 [LietPol]_

"Yes! I got Liet!" Poland looked around at the others triumphantly as to brag about his roommate. Lithuania just stood there, staring at the piece of paper, wondering what he should be feeling right now. Maybe it was happiness that he was paired with his best friend, gratitude that he didn't have to sleep in the same room as scary Mr. Russia, dread of having to deal with Poland's night talking, or maybe a mix of all three. Yeah, that was it. But instead, he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Uh, yeah, let's go." The two did what all the others before them had done, making their way up the four flights of stairs.

"This is, like, totally gonna be awesome," Poland declared once they had settled into their respective beds. "Right, Liet?"

"Uh, sure, if you say so... I still think it's a little cold..." For some reason, Lithuania felt a strange warmth in his cheeks as they turned a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, it's totally freezing in here." Long silence. "So, Liet." Lithuania, who was just about to fall asleep, woke up slightly.

"Wha-? Poland..." The brunette sat up in his bed and looked at his comrade, who laid full back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Tomorrow you wanna, like, go out for breakfast? I mean, I know it's totally snowy, and all, but... I really like you, Liet..." The blond's face was about the same pink that Lithuania's was just a few minutes ago, except now the latter's had moved on to a deeper hue.

"Are you... Confessing to me?" The response came back as a simple nod, to which Lithuania blushed further still.

"Well... I guess I'm okay with it... Aš tave myliu*, Poland..."

*I love you in Lithuanian


	6. ROOM 405 DenNor

_(Chapter 6) Stranded: Room 405 [DenNor]_

"Oh god..." Norway looked distastefully at the name next to his, lined up with the number 405. The owner of aforementioned name, of course, was beaming.

"Hey, Norgie, ain't this gon' be greeeat?" Denmark's heavily accented voice was slurred, alcohol highly evident as he spoke. The tamer blond turned to him with a look of disgust displayed across his face.

"No, no it's not. You're so intoxicated you can barely form a coherent sentence. I'm really not looking forward to spending all my time in Russia with you," he retaliated rather rudely, but the brighter blond just laughed obnoxiously.

"Haha, Norgie, you're are hilarious." He laid one arm sloppily over the other's shoulder, but it was shoved off immediately.

"Stop calling me that annoying nickname, I hate it." Norway rolled his eyes and started towards the stairs. "Come on, let's go." Denmark stumbled after him, grinning like a madman. He bumped into the tame blond on the third flight of stairs, causing him to whip around. "Watch where you're going! Geez... Anyway, what're you smiling about?" This resulted in a small giggle, and a sigh from Norway. "Never mind, forget I asked..." He turned around again and tried to ignore him.

"Aw, Norgie, it's just that you're so gullible!" Norway winced at the nickname, before taking mind to what he had said.

"What? I'm not gullible, you drunk idiot. Obviously you don't even know what you're talking about." Another chuckle courtesy of the blue-eyed blond.

"I'm not drunk at all! I just fooled you into thinking I was!" He let out a good-hearted chuckle, and Norway shot him a glare. "Aw, Norgie, you don't have to get all butthurt about it... You're adorable when you're mad, anyway~"

"D-" Norway was interrupted by Denmark smashing his lips against the tamer blond's, drawing a squeak from his throat before he settled into the kiss. Pulling away, the two just sat there smiling at each other.

"Jeg elsker dig, Norgie..."


	7. ROOM 406 PruHun

_(Chapter 7) Stranded: Room 406 [PruHun]_

"What? No, I can't sleep in the same room as a girl!" Hungary stared at the piece of paper, mortified at the name next to hers. Everyone around her was confused by the outburst, wondering why she was so upset. "I mean, I know I'm really a girl, but I'm not used to being a girl, and I still kinda feel like a boy! Can't I have a room with another boy?" She looked around at the other nations, then back to the paper. "Prussia!" The albino snapped to attention, afraid of getting hit by her frying pan.

"Uh, yeah?" His bright yellow bird jumped a few times on his shoulder, making annoying bird noises.

"We're sharing a room, c'mon. My roommate will move into room 302 with her older brother. I'm sure they won't mind." The two she spoke of, Liechtenstein and Switzerland, looked at each other, the younger smiling adorably. Prussia gulped as a light pink dusted his pale white cheeks.

"But... You're a girl... And I'm a boy... We can't share a room!" This comment did nothing in the way of changing the tomboy's mind, and she roughly grabbed his wrist as to drag him up the stairs.

"Oh, settle down. You know that I act more like a boy than a girl." She pulled him through the hall before reaching room 406, and proceeded inside. Prussia whimpered slightly, having giving up all hope of convincing the stubborn tomboy to let go, and followed behind her. They chose their beds and sat down, both being a little too awake to go to sleep. Instead, they ended up talking, a little awkwardly at first, but gradually getting more and more familiar as the night wore on.

"Hungary?" Prussia said after a bit of silence. The brunette looked up into the albino's bright red eyes.

"Hm?"

"Uh... Ich liebe dich, ok?"

**Author's Note:**  
Uh, sorry this took so very long, I had (have) a lot of things to do besides this. My brain likes to come up with ideas for new fanfics and neglect the ones I'm already working on. Like this one. Anyway, next chapter is Sufin. :3


End file.
